


I was just wondering if you'd like to fall in love with me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [2]
Category: Smallville, smallville season one
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Lex except for #3, Poetry, love and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: split the bullet in two, snap the knife in halfI'd run straight into hell to bring you back(clex poetry)





	I was just wondering if you'd like to fall in love with me

 

**1.**

imagine there's a river, muddy water and smooth stones just under the surface

now open your eyes, you're drowning 

don't try to fight it, you've got nothing to live for anyhow

what's life but a spin of the compass with a broken needle, you were lost before you ever hit the railing 

but you wanted to be found, you _did_

you did, admit it, he found you 

wake up

he's waited his whole life for you

_imagine -_

water that hugs back and you'd scream if you could open your eyes 

you'd scream if anyone cared to listen 

the radio turns static silent, an eerie soundtrack to your death,

it's empty 

you're empty

wait - imagine: 

fingers tugging on your chin, lips slotting into place

this is not a kiss 

(but it feels like it)  

he breathes you in where others spit you out 

imagine you're saying: 

_I want to live long enough to love you_

* * *

 

**2.**

I've been talking to you in my sleep

saying crazy things like

_what if we fall in love?_

and 

_tie me up baby, 'cause don't ever want to be free of you_

see, I've kissed you in every dream

and I know you love that thing I do with my tongue 

back arched, teeth biting into your lips

you're so goddamn beautiful 

and I can't stop staring

forgive me this: 

_I was just wondering if you'd like to fall in love with me_

* * *

 

 

**3.**

**(pov clark)**

 

split the bullet in two, snap the knife in half 

_I'd run straight into hell to bring you back_

lick the blood from your mouth as you hit the floor 

don't even try to ask why I would've died for you 

(you might not want to know) 

' _cause I'm always gonna save you_

(but we don't ever talk about it) 

* * *

 

 

**4.**

 remember when I ordered all those tulips

said I bought 'em for her but I was looking at you 

green eyes, night skies 

you know I can't make these flowers bloom harder than you blush but I want you -

_you know I want you_

white tulips, pink lips

touch me with your fingertips

* * *

 

 

**5.**

 

 fate's got you wrapped around my heart like ivy and you should know: 

_I never tried to fight it_

'cause I like the way your name tastes with mine 

saccharine like a bittersweet tragedy in reverse 

warm as a goodnight kiss 

 my future has your name on it 

_I like the sound of that_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's so rare that I write happiness but my babies deserve it so here we are. I have a nice longish fic from lex's pov coming soon, just needs editing.
> 
> anyways I'm super late to this show and fandom which is sad in itself but yeah :')


End file.
